¿Que es un prometido?
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Ritsuka quiere saber que es un prometido, siganlo en su busqueda a ver que cosas descubre XD


_**Para: Bere-chan**_

_**Serie: Loveless**_

**_Pareja: Soubi/Ritsuka_**

_**¿Qué es un prometido?**_

_**Tipo: Romance ¿Humor?**_

_**Notas: "…" es para dialogo, mientras que '…' es para pensamiento.**_

Era un día cualquiera en la vida de Ritsuka, Yuiko lo seguía acosando, Yayoi lo quería matar por eso, a pesar de que no era su culpa que a su amiga no le entrara en la cabeza que el solo la veía como una amiga, a veces las cosas eran mas de las que se podían esperar.

"Ritsuka-kun, espérame por favor" Decía una Yuiko sin aliento.

'Genial, simplemente genial… hoy me quede de ver con Soubi y ella me retraza… me pregunto que querrá ahora' Pensaba un Ritsuka un poco desesperado. Mejor dicho uno muy desesperado.

"Ritsuka-kun, desde hace tiempo te quería preguntar algo"

La mente de Ritsuka gritaba 'Por favor que no sea sobre si ella me gusta….'

"Adelante, solo pregúntame rápido, quede de verme con alguien y ya estoy retrazado Yuiko-san" Le decía un Ritsuka medio enojado.

"Se mi prometido por favor" Le pidió una sonrojada Yuiko a un desconcertado Ritsuka.

"Este… ¿me podrías dar 3 días para pensarlo? Es que necesito tiempo para…" 'intentar saber que demonios es un prometido' "poder decidir lo que sea mejor"

Yuiko viendo el punto de vista de Ritsuka decide que lo peor ya paso y que 3 días no le afectaran mucho.

"Esta bien, te espero en 3 días en el parque para que me des tu respuesta" Se despedía una ingenua Yuiko.

Mientras con Ritsuka…

-DIA 1-

'Ya es medio día y sigo sin saber que demonios es un prometido… no se a quien preguntarle… 'Pensaba un de por si confundido Ritsuka.

El ya había intentado usar el diccionario, sin embargo no lo encontró porque lo paso por hojearlo muy rápido.

Al notar su fracaso decidió usar la computadora, pero todas las paginas hablaban de promesas políticas y promesas entre amantes, inclusive uno que otro sitio pornográfico. Aunque ese tipo de material ya lo conocía por la escuela, su mente quedo traumada… ¡Parecía todo tan real! Pero no se alejaría de su objetivo.

Su búsqueda siguió… Libros, revistas, Internet, diccionario, televisión., sin embargo nada funcionaba.

"Argh me rindo ya es de noche y no logre ningún resultado… Mañana ver a quien le pregunto" Decidió un impaciente Ritsuka.

Y con eso en mente se fue a dormir. Mañana seria un día nuevo.

-DIA 2-

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y Ritsuka no se quería levantar. A fin de cuentas era el fin de semana, era Sábado y no tenia prisa ¿o si? Y como por arte de magia recordó que tenía que averiguar que demonios era un prometido.

Se levanto corriendo y salio a ver a quien se encontraba.

Después de media hora de caminar sin rumbo se encontró con Yayoi, el eterno enamorado de Yuiko, y sin más preámbulo le pregunto.

"Yayoi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? " Le decía un apenado Ritsuka.

"Adelante, yo Yayoi, resolveré tus dudas, seguramente te atoraste de nuevo en ese juego online de computadora, pero no te desesperes que Yayoi te ayudara" Alardeaba un Yayoi lleno de confianza.

Ritsuka estaba sorprendido, no creía que Yayoi fuera tan hablador, además, rara vez le pedía ayuda, pero peor era nada así que decidió decirle su duda.

"Yayoi, ¿que es un prometido?" Decía un sonrojado Ritsuka.

La reacción de Yayoi lo desconcertó. Yayoi lo veía con cara de pez sacado del agua y los lentes le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz, su cara era de shock total.

"¿P-porque quieres saberlo?" Titubeaba un shockeado Yayoi.

Ritsuka no le veía lo malo en decirle la verdad a Yayoi, después de todo, el le iba a ayudar.

"Es que Yuiko me pidió que fuera su prometido pero no se que sea eso, e tratado de investigar en revistas, televisión, Internet, diccionarios y nada" Confesaba un sonrosado Ritsuka.

Eso fue todo. Yayoi rompio en llanto, diciendo "¿Porque Yuiko?" y "Maldito Ritsuka" tras ese show de destrozo lo saco sin mucho preámbulo de su casa. No quería ver la cara de Ritsuka.

'Lo admito, eso fue raro… pero… no me saco de mi duda… Ya va a ser medio día… necesito a alguien que me ayude… ¿Pero quien?' Se cuestionaba Ritsuka.

Pensando en su siguiente entrevistado, se encontro con su maestra Shinonome-sensei.

Y la pregunta se repitio.

"¿No sabes lo que es un prometido Ritsuka-kun?" Preguntaba una curiosa maestra.

"No… y necesitos aberlo el dia de hoy porque…" Ritsuka no había acabado de hablar cuando es interrumpido por la maestra.

"No me digas. ¿Soubi es tu prometido y no sabes que significa eso?" Decía una maestra con el corazón roto.

Ritsuka casi se va de espaldas (caída tipo anime) ¿Cómo osaba la maestra insinuar eso? Ellos solo eran amigos… mejor dicho… conocidos…esto era el colmo.

"No es por eso… mejor así déjelo maestra" Se despido un avergonzado Ritsuka.

'Eso ciertamente limita mis opciones, le preguntaría a mi papá pero nunca esta en casa, le diría a mi mamá pero es una loca violenta, a Soubi no le preguntare a menos que sea mi ultima opción, supongo que eso me manda con Kyo'

Y siguiendo su propia lógica fue con Kyo.

Llego y le contó a Kyo su problema, omitiendo nombres para evitar la vergüenza que paso con su maestra.

'Así que el pequeñín no sabe lo que es un prometido… esto será divertido.' Pensaba un Kyo muy divertido.

"Prometido es la persona que mas te quiere, te dice frases como 'Te amo' y quiere protegerte y estar a tu lado" Le dijo un serio Kyo. Después de todo la broma seria muy cruel si Soubi se llegara a enterar.

"Oh…" Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Ritsuka. Kyo sabía que Ritsuka era la persona que no sabia que era un prometido, el niño era inocente, directo pero inocente.

'Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué Soubi es mi prometido?' Los ojos de Ritsuka se abrieron de par en par, parecían 2 platos enormes.

"Gracias Kyo, me tengo que ir" Y con esa despedida Ritsuka se fue pensativo al parque. Ya era de noche pero no le importaba.

'No puedo confiar en Kyo… mejor le pregunto a los Zero… ellos deben de saber'

Y con ellos esta ahora.

"Ritsuka-kun, ¿problemas amorosos con Soubi? ¿O es acaso otra cosa?" Preguntaban unos hiperactivos Youji y Natsuo.

"No se lo que es un prometido" Fue la respuesta directa de Ritsuka.

Ahora los Zero estaban en el piso riéndose de la ingenuidad de su amigo.

"Prometido es alguien que te cuida, que te protege, que te dice que te ama, y es cuando se van a casar 2 personas" Le explicaban a Ritsuka los Zero.

'OK… esto concuerda mas con Soubi que con Yuiko…No quiero que ella se ponga triste… pero… ella no llena esos requisitos… ni siquiera uno… Soubi como sea llena mas de 2…'

Pensaba un Ritsuka indeciso.

Lastimar o no a Yuiko he ahí el dilema.

Se había decidido.

"Gracias Youji, Gracias Natsuo. Me despido, ya casi es media noche y seguramente mi mamá me a de estar buscando" Y con eso, se fue a su casa temeroso.

Por fortuna su madre estaba dormida y no noto su ausencia. Por lo cual logro descansar un poco.

-DIA 3-

(En la Mañana)

"Soubi te digo que tienes que escuchar esta platica, será interesante" Le rogaban los Zero y Kyo a Soubi.

"¿Por qué tengo que escuchar una platica de Ritsuka? Algo traman y no me gusta nada…" Comentaba un analítico Soubi.

"Es que el va a hablar de su prometido" 'Y te sorprenderías con el nombre jejeje' Sonreía de forma malvada los Zero y Kyo.

Convencido de que no les ganaría acepta su idea.

'Esto va a ser bueno después de todo Ritsuka-kun nunca me dijo que tuviera un prometido' Pensaba un ahora curioso Soubi.

(Al medio día en el parque)

"Ya espere mucho, me voy" Decía un cansado Soubi.

En eso se ve que alguien llega. Para su sorpresa no es Ritsuka sino una muy bien arreglada Yuiko, su ropa aunque reveladora la hacia lucir esbelta y mucho mayor, parecía de preparatoria.

'Me arregle así para que el me vea como alguien diferente que vea que puedo dejar de ser la niña a la que todos manipulan… se que si Yayoi se entera le destrozara el corazón pero… a mi me gusta Ritsuka-kun, no el.' Pensaba una sonrojada Yuiko porque no estaba acostumbrada a traer escotes.

A lo lejos se ve la figura de Ritsuka.

Esto llama la atención de todos y los Zero, Kyo y por supuesto Soubi escuchan la conversación.

"Lo lamento Yuiko-san, no puedo ser tu prometido" Decia un desanimado Ritsuka.

"¿Por qué no Ritsuka-kun?" Preguntaba una Yuiko con el maquillaje corrido a causa de sus lágrimas.

"Porque ya tengo un prometido" Decía un serio Ritsuka

Esto capta la atención de los curiosos y de Yuiko.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es el/la afortunado/a?" Preguntaba una curiosa Yuiko. Sin saber que estaba diciendo la pregunta que estaba pensando Soubi.

"Es Soubi" Contesto Ritsuka.

Con esto ella sabia que no tenia oportunidad y lo acepto, ahora sabia como se sentía Yayoi cada que lo mandaba a volar.

Le deseo suerte con Soubi y se marcho. Los Zero y Kyo sabiendo que Soubi seguramente quería hablar a solas con Ritsuka también se fueron.

"Con que soy tu prometido" Comentaba un asombrado Soubi.

"Pues si no eres eso no se como catalogarte, además en las descripciones que me dieron Kyo y Zero tu coincidías con mas de una descripción" Contesto de manera natural Ritsuka.

'Así que fueron ellos… me lo suponía…' Pensaba un Soubi sonriente.

"Así es, soy tu prometido y así seguirá siendo ¿nee Ritsuka-kun?"

"Por supuesto Soubi-kun" Contestaba Ritsuka

_FIN_

Espero que te haya gustado este fic… la verdad no sabia que poner… así que… puse lo primero que se me ocurrió… de hecho luego te haré otro con un tema diferente XD

Talvez no estuvo muy cómico pero lo intente hacer simplista. Luego me dices que te parecio, ¿nee?

Jya ne!

---Senko----


End file.
